


Dial What?????

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [12]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on the movie Dial M for Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Hank Voight is a tough cop working for the city of Chicago.  Nothing is ever calm and quiet in the city he loves.  Just as things had calmed down with his wife’s family a new murder case is dropped in his lap.  This one seems to easy - and things are never nicely wrapped up in a bow.  As Hank works with his team to discover what has happened in the new case, he is wondering what other surprised his wife’s dead husband might drop on them.
Relationships: Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hank and his team had gotten the call in the early morning hours. Climbing out of bed was still the most difficult thing to do as Laura’s pregnancy was taking its toll and his beautiful wife slept more soundly than he. Arriving to the scene Hank walked in and began examining the crime scene. 

“So what do we have,” as he came upon Kim and Adam?

“Boss, looks like an open and shut case. The wife, Grace Wendice, woke up and was attacked from behind. She struggled as the man tried to strangle her and killed him with a pair of scissors.”

Hank looked around. The body was in a distorted position when he lifted up the blanket. “Where is the wife now?”

“Husband is refusing to let anyone talk to her. He says she will give a statement tomorrow.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah,” Adam says as he starts to feel nervous by the sound of Hank’s voice. “He said that she was distraught and”

“Has she been checked by medical?”

~~  
Hank sat in the corner of one of the interrogation rooms as Kim began interviewing the wife. 

“Mrs. Wendice we cannot help you if you do not tell us everything.”

“But I have. I woke up to a phone ringing.”

“You don’t have a phone in your house.”

“It was my husband’s phone. He must have left it on the desk.”

“Your husband says he had his phone.”

The woman looked confused. “i heard the phone I went and answered it. No one was on the other line. The man wrapped something around my neck and began strangling me.”

“How did the man get into the house?”

“I don’t know. The garden? He grabbed me from behind I couldn’t breathe.”

“Mrs. Wendice, we did not find anything that might have been used to choke you.”

“My neck, I have bruises,” as she implored.

Kim looked to Hank, who finally stood and pulled his chair up to the table. “Everything is pointing that you killed Anthony Swann because he was blackmailing you.”

“No, no I never saw the man before.”

~~  
Arriving home Hank walked into the house tired and wanting a shower. The kids were silent which gave him cause to wonder what was going on. Walking into the kitchen he saw Laura in the kitchen cooking and Rebecca sitting at the counter. 

“Darling, I didn’t hear you come in,” Laura said as she walked around to give her husband a kiss.

“It’s been a long day,” as he drops his wallet and keys on the counter. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“All right, when you get back, Rebecca wants to ask about Grace Wendice.”

Hank shook his head, “Excuse me.”

“Go take your shower.”

~~  
The relaxing calm shower that he was wanting was not as his mind began to race. How the hell did his sister in law know his suspect? This family was sure to be involved in every aspect of his life. Washing the soap from his face he put his arms against the walls and just let the water pour over him. When arms came up behind him he turned slowly to see his very beautiful wife standing behind him. 

"You were taking too long, and the thought of my sexy husband naked alone made me wonder if I could entice you into a little pre dinner dessert.”

Laughing at her usual desire. Her appetite had yet to be satiated. It still surprised him that at his age she was still very much wanting him as opposed to a younger man. 

“Don’t be thinking about how crazy it is I want you over some younger man who doesn’t understand things.”

“Laura it just still surprises me how you can never be satisfied.”

“I want my husband to make love to me.”

“I thinks it’s proof enough,” as he lets his hands slide over her swollen belly. 

It didn’t take more than her arms around his neck and lips to find his that he had her pushed up against the shower wall. 

~~  
An hour later they walked out of their bedroom, Laura giggling as Hank grabbed at her. In the kitchen Rebecca was getting two beers out of the fridge for her and Jay. 

Jay looked at his boss and his soon to be sister in law. The way the two acted made him wonder what Hank had going on. 

“So, I heard you brought Grace Wendice in,” Rebecca said with the slightest smile.

Jay looked confused then at his fiancé, “Yeah, how do you know her?”

“She’s the bitch from school who made my life a living hell. Her parents were friends with ours.” 

Hank and Jay both looked at the younger woman. “Um you want to clarify?” as Jay popped his beer open.

“Grace Milland was her maiden name and she thought she was a princess,” Laura filled in.

“Okay.”

“She and her group of friends made my life a living hell all through high school. Although I find it odd she would commit murder - figured her husband would end up killing her or”

Jay was surprised by the attitude of his fiancé. “Bec I didn’t think”

“What that I was always sweet and kind? Yes but when it comes to that girl I hated her.”

Laura shook her head, “honestly Grace was just as naive as Bec, the only difference is that she tried to be social and act popular. Outside of school she was just as quiet. I just can’t believe she married Ray Wendice.”

Hank pulled out his own beer before sitting down, “Why do you say that?”

“Ray Wendice is an asshole. He was on the golf circuit before he injured his elbow. He attended St. Ignatius on a scholarship. He only dated girls who came from wealthy families,” as Laura looked to her sister and took her hand.

“He and his friends all came around after gym one day saying that Ray wanted to take me out on a date. I just wanted to get to the library and Ray came up and pulled me into a corner. He stuck his hand up my skirt and ripped my panties. I screamed and he said if I ever told anyone he’d tell everyone that I was a whore who liked to be” she pauses as her eyes welled up.

“He did what?” Jay was fuming.

Laura set her hand on Jay, he instantly sat. Hank was a little jealous that she could calm his detective as easily as she calmed him. “Oh he never got further than that. Bec told Trevor and the entire football team took out Ray, ended up breaking his leg.”

“In short Ray Wendice is a slimy no count son of a bitch who probably set his wife up.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hank and Jay walked into the 21st the next morning together. Neither had spoken much after Laura and Rebecca’s comments. It did however give them cause to possibly dig deeper into the case. At the stairs Hank began moving to his office when Jay finally spoke up.

“Hank, we need to look into Wendice.”

Turning to the younger man and then looking around the office, “I agree. Kim, you and Adam, go investigate the husband - Ray Wendice. Something is off on this entire story.”

Kim looked up and then over at Adam who rubbed his hair as he stood and moved next to Kim. “Is there something specific we need to be looking for?” Kim asked.

Jay looked at Kim then slammed papers on his desk and walked away. Hank knew that the younger man was still livid at the thought that Rebecca was assaulted in high school.

“Wendice went to high school with Rebecca. He assaulted her then and she and Laura believe that he might not have provided all the information. Find out where he was. Find out if his phone was with him or at the house. I don’t trust the son of a bitch.” Hank turned and went into his office and closed the door.

~~  
A few hours lated and Kim, Adam and Kevin were putting up pictures and creating a chart on the large white board. When Hank came out and looked at the board, he leaned against the door frame. He was greatly surprised and happy that his team did such a great job. 

“Sarge,” Kim began, “Ray Wendice said he was out to dinner but his phone’s location shows it being at home. However when we did a check on his phone we find that at least two weeks previous he was in the same location as Swann.”

“Do we have a connection between the two?”

“That’s where it gets a little questionable. Wendice was at a private boarding school in New York before moving to Chicago. The school we believe he attended was also attended by Swann - but the records were destroyed in a fire,” Adam continued.

“Boss it gets better,” Kevin jumps in. “Mrs. Wendice admitted to having an affair and the man she was involved with was with Mr. Wendice. Wendice made the call from Robert Halliday’s phone.”

“So why lie about having his phone?”

Kim looked at her boss, “Honestly it looks like Mr. Wendice is trying to put all the blame on his wife.”

“How did Swann get into the house?”

Everyone looks around, “There were no marks on the door to show it was broken into.” Jay answers as he finally sits down. “Oh and Wendice is completely broke. He has no money but his wife is completely loaded.”

Hank nods and asks, “Where is the husband now?”

“Patrol just reported he just walked into Northern Trust,” Vanessa stated as she came into the bullpen.

“What do the financials say?” Hank asked.

Jay picked up his jacket, “Sounds like he might be looking to run.”

Hank grabbed his own coat, “Kim, Kevin go talk to the wife again. Adam, Jay, let’s go.”

~~  
Hank was not in the mood for anything else to go wrong. He was completely pissed off. Not only had they missed Ray Wendice, Patrol had lost him as well. Walking into the house he slammed the garage door and walked straight to his and Laura’s bedroom. He quickly changed into a t-shirt and shorts and slid on his tennis shoes before going downstairs to work out. The basement was quiet and he quickly slid on gloves before slamming his fist into the heavy bag. His workout helped clear his mind as he thought about the case. He was damn sure that Ray Wendice had set up his wife. Everything was beginning to point straight at the bastard. It just didn’t make sense. Why? He could have filed for divorce if he was angry about the affair. Why kill your wife unless it was just for the money. What kind of sick bastard - Hank stopped, he knew there were plenty of sick bastards in the world. Grabbing the bag to stop it from rocking he seemed to have cleared his mind. He could take a shower and start dinner. Kids surely would be home soon, as he walked up the steps. Why was the house so quiet? Where was the dog? As Hank took the final step he looked into the kitchen and saw his phone ringing. Picking it up he answered. “Voight.”

“Sarge, something is wrong,” he heard Jay’s voice. “Bec isn’t answering her phone.”

Hank turned around in the house, he was used to having his sister in law living in his home, “I can call Laura.”

“I already have, she’s at the University, but Bec isn’t there. Laura said she ran out for lunch and hasn’t returned.”

Hank could just feel the eery feeling coming over him. “Where does her phone say she is?”

“That’s she’s at the Wendice house.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hank stood in the kitchen as the pieces seemed to get more jumbled. Why would Rebecca go to the Wendice house? Nothing was making sense. Last night the young woman had been angry but still the fear in her eyes was there — she wouldn’t confront the bastard would she? Hank walked to the bedroom and took a quick shower before dressing. He was just about to leave when three of the four boys walked into the house. 

“Dad!” the twins called as they ran to him and hugged him. “We never see you home first.”

“Boys I need to get going, I have a case I need to,” as he pried the children off of him.

“Can we come?” Steve asked.

“It would be better if,” 

“Grant got detention and has to take the late bus home,” Rick announced.

“Where at Becca? She’s always home when we get here,” Flynn asked.

Hank stopped and looked around. “Is she always home first?”

“Yeah, it used to be mom or the babysitter,” Flynn continued. “Mom doesn’t like us to come home to an empty house.”

Hank looked at the boys who all had dropped their bags and looking at him to make a decision. “Okay you’re coming with me.”

The boys all ran and climbed into Hank’s SUV and had their belts buckled before he had even closed the door. Shaking his head he knew this could go bad, so first stop would be the district. Grabbing his radio he called in and was meeting his team.

~~  
The boys were polite and he had to wonder about the younger ones as Rick and Steve turned on their sweetest smiles at seeing Trudy.

“Hello Sargent Platt,” the boys said in unison. 

Even Platt seemed taken aback at the boys. She looked at their step-father and said, “Hank?”

“I think we might have a problem. Is Halstead upstairs?”

“No, he left shortly after you did. Adam and Kim tried to stop him and he slugged Ruzik.”

Fuck, Hank thought, “Get patrol to the Wendice house.” Hank moved to the steps and the boys followed. Upstairs Adam sat on the desk with an ice pack and Kim hovering around him. “What the hell is going on?” as he entered the bullpen.

“Boss, I tried to stop him,” Adam began, “he is hell bent on killing Wendice.”

It was times like this that Hank wished Al was still alive. He needed a partner that could help calm the troops. This was not like Jay, unless something had happened to Rebecca.

“Boys why don’t you go into my office and play on the computer.”

Flynn just shook his head as he pulled out a bag from his coat and started handing out tablets to the twins. “You oh me Dad,” the older the boys said.

~~  
Kim agreed to stay at the district until Laura picked up the boys. Hank and the rest of the team headed to the Wendice house. When they arrived Jay’s car was still there. Hank took a sigh of relief that at least his top detective was there. As the team moved to the door of the house, Jay opened it. The younger man’s eyes were red and swollen, his shirt torn and knuckles bruised.

“Jay?”

“Hank, he raped Bec.”

Fuck Hank thought, the son of a bitch deserved what was coming.

“Help,” a voice called from inside. 

Hank pushed past Jay and with his other officers moved into the house. There in the room where the original crime had been committed was Ray Wendice, his face swollen, cowering in a corner. Looking around he went into the next room — a bedroom and found his sister in law tied up to a bed — her clothes torn. Going to her he was about to take her pulse when she jerked. Pulling out his pocket knife he cut the rope. 

Rebecca pulled free and started to cry. Pulling her to him she started to cry. “Get an ambulance,” he yelled out. His voice felt even more horse than normal - Rebecca was young enough to be his daughter. He knew why Jay had lost it — but why was Rebecca here.

~~  
Standing in the hospital waiting room, Jay was pacing like a caged animal. Laura was there with the boys. How had he failed her? 

“You were doing your job Hank,” his wife told him as she handed him a cup of coffee.

“I should have stopped everything.”

“What and go looking for my sister?”

“Boss,” Kevin said as he walked up to the Sargent, “Wendice says he saw Rebecca at the grocery and says she went with him willingly.”

Hank was beside himself, this son of a bitch thought he could keep lying and people would believe him. His jaw clenched and he was ready to interview the man himself when he felt his wife wrap her hand in his. Looking down at her he could forget everything.

“Hank, you can deal with him tomorrow. We need to get my sister and Jay home.”

Blinking a couple of times he couldn’t believe that he was agreeing with her. What had she done to him? Years previous he would have pulled the bastard out and dragged him to the docks. Maybe tomorrow, the lake didn’t have a time table.


	4. Chapter 4

Hank along with Kim and Vanessa went in and spoke to Rebecca. He was expecting to hear a horror story and prepared himself by clenching his jaw.

“The doctors said he didn’t rape me. I thought he did. He was on top of me and I screamed. He tore my dress and hit me.”

Kim sat down on the bed next to Rebecca and took her hand, “I know this is hard but why did you go with him?”

Rebecca looked around and bit her lip. “I was getting lunch, and he showed up behind me. He told me to go with him or he’d destroy Jay like he destroyed his wife.”

“Did he have a weapon?” Vanessa asks as she jots into a notebook.

Sniffing, “I thought he did. I wanted to scream and pull away, but I just remember how he was in school. I don’t know why I went,” as she starts to cry.

“Okay so you got in his car, when did you think he raped you?”

Wiping at her face, “We struggled going into the house. I asked him how could he do this to Grace and he said Grace was just another whore who cheated on him. I tried to pull away and I slipped on the steps and fell. I then saw a key was tucked into a small crack between the steps. When I reached for it he hit me hard. I must have been knocked out. I awoke in the bedroom with him on top of me.”

“And when did Jay show up,” Kim asked quietly.

“I don’t know. I heard him knock on the door and I started to scream. The door slammed open and all I could hear was the fight. I didn’t know what was happening until Hank came.”

Hank ran his hand through his hair, at least the bastard hadn’t done the things that they thought. Going out to the waiting room he turned to Adam and Kevin, “Where is Wendice?”

“He’s downstairs in the ED?” Adam answered.

“I want one of you to be outside his door till we take him to central processing.”

“Boss, is Bec going to be okay?” Jay asked.

Putting his hand on his detectives shoulder, “Jay she wasn’t raped. He just hit her.”

Jay looked shocked, “But I thought,”

“It’s okay. You were acting as any man would act seeing his soon to be wife beaten and tied up in another man’s house.”

~~  
Laura went around the kitchen quickly putting together a quick dinner for everyone. She had had Hank stop at the grocery for her to pick up a few things so that dinner would be done within a short time.

“Spaghetti should be ready shortly,” as she stirred her sauce. “Grant, you can set the table.”

Hank and his team were barely sitting down having a glass of wine before Laura was announcing that dinner was ready. 

“Maam you are an amazing cook,” Kevin told her as he helped carry the pasta to the dining room table.

“Thank you Kevin. Let’s just make sure to save enough for Adam.”

~~  
It was a hard night to get much sleep as Hank laid in bed thinking about the case. He couldn’t believe this bastard thought he could get away with hurting Rebecca. Something was bothering about it. He was about to get up when he felt Laura’s hand.

“I think you need help relaxing,” she whispered.

He turned to her and before he could say or do anything Laura had dropped the straps of her gown and was pushing him back into the bed. Damn this was one way for him to change his thought process. It didn’t take long and Hank was sound asleep with his wife tucked under his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Hank sat across from Ray Wendice. The man looked exhausted and pissed. Hank didn’t care the son of a bitch deserved the beating he got. So far the assistant states attorney Ott had agreed with him. Leaning his chair back, Hank couldn’t help but smile.

“I should be in a hospital. My lawyer is going to sew you, that detective and the city for what was done to me.”

“Oh, your lawyer? According to “your lawyer” they are not defending you. In fact they are paid for by your wife and were working for her.”

Wendice pulled away, he seemed to have forgotten that he had framed his wife. 

“We went back to your house, found the key you planted and had Swann’s fingerprints. Why don’t you just confess to framing your wife.”

Wendice looked around as if he was trying to find a way to escape but to only see he had trapped himself. “She was supposed to die, not the other way around. I found her love letter and wanted her to be punished. She betrayed me. I was angry. I set the plan into motion for Swann to kill her while I was out with her lover. I thought it would be great to have the perfect alibi. When she ended up killing him instead I figured it would work out fine for her to take the fall.”

“You know you are going away for this.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Why did you kidnap Rebecca Murphy?”

“I saw her in the grocery. She was always so quiet and innocent at school. She was nothing like her older sisters. Laura and Gilda Murphy were beautiful and intimidating. I had heard stories about them and seen old school photos. Then there was Rebecca. She wore hideous black framed glasses, she never did anything to improve her appearance. I saw her and was surprised by the light in her eyes. I figured I would take advantage. I never raped her.”

“We know.”

“I didn’t deserve”

“That detective happens to be engaged to Miss Murphy.”

Wendice looked up, “I should never have married that bitch. The homecoming queen, she was always so popular.”

“What did you think you would get out of all this?”

“Money of course. Why else would a guy like me marry money. Why would any man marry a woman who has a bigger bank account?”

Hank frowned at that, “Didn’t you love her?”

“No.”

Shaking his head, “Your public defender will be here shortly.”

~~  
Hank got home that night and sat at one of the bar stools. He was still trying to understand Wendice and his motive. Looking up as Laura sat a drink in front of him.

“You look tired and like you could use this drink.”

“Do you think I married you for your money?”

Laura stops, she pulls back and starts laughing. “Oh my God Hank, really? I think you married me because of all the things I like to do with you in bed.”

Hank pulled back, “You know I love you not just for the great sex.”

Laura walks around and wraps her arms around his neck as she climbs into his lap. “I think we fell madly in love and the thought of not being married seemed silly. Although I think I got the better end.”

“Oh?”

“Well not only did I get a very motivated and desirable lover, I gained a father for our children, a partner in life, and a best friend who is my protector, companion and the only person I have told everything to.”

Hank pulled her closer and captured her lips. He loved Laura like nothing before. When he pulled away he heard her sigh. “So how is your sister?”

“She and Jay are at his place. Apparently she wanted to be close to him. I wouldn’t count him coming into the office for a few days.”

Hank shook his head, “What did you tell her?”

Leaning close to his ear, “I just mentioned some things that you like.”


End file.
